Ramiga
by cinnamond
Summary: [ (n.) rakyat mia tiga • sebenarnya, saya tanya. esensi teman sekelas itu apa? orang-orang yang terdampar di kelas yang sama karena kebetulan belaka? atau malah tak lebih dari sekadar teman seperjuangan? mm, ramiga lebih dari itu / first person's pov; piko utatane. ]
1. pro • lo • gue

_[ prolog ]_

_._

Saya Piko Utatane. Seorang remaja tanggung yang sudah dinyatakan naik ke kelas sebelas. Terserah mau panggil saya Piko, Utatane, atau bahkan Sayang sekalipun, asal jangan panggil saya Uta Utane. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena nama itu telah diklaim oleh anak kelas seberang yang warna rambutnya seperti terong.

Pertama, untuk memulai fanfiksi ini, saya tidak akan menceritakan tentang kelas sebelas saya. Kita akan mulai dengan masa-masa kelas sepuluh saya.

Saya memilih jurusan IPA, murni karena saya bercita-cita mulia; dokter (yah ... setidaknya sampai saya merasa mabok dengan Biologi). Saya lulus seleksi dan setelah merampungkan daftar ulang, saya ditempatkan di X IPA 1. Wow, pikir saya waktu itu. Angka satu selalu disinonimkan dengan hal-hal superior. Saya tersanjung, tapi juga heran. Nama saya jelas tidak ada di peringkat dua puluh lima ke atas dalam seleksi masukㅡyang mana merupakan siswa-siswi dengan nilai terbaik. Bagaimana bisa saya masuk ke kelas ini?

Barulah kemudian saya mengetahui, pembagian kelas adalah murni diacak dan tidak berdasar peringkat. Yah, saya langsung merasa sedang berhadapan dengan _meme_ salah satu karakter kartun anak berupa kucing yang hobinya berantem dengan tikus, dibumbui tulisan _hoho, tidak semudah itu, Ferpiko._

Masa-masa kelas sepuluh saya berjalan begitu biasa. Malu-malu sebagaimana halnya anak kelas sepuluh, adaptasi lingkungan baik morfologi, fisiologi, dan lainnya (eh?), serta menggali informasi tentang sekolah (di antaranya; siapa saja guru _killer_ di sekolah, jalan mana yang memungkinkan diri bolos tanpa kepergok siapapun, dan informasi nirfaedah lain). Semua berjalan begitu saja, sampai tahu-tahu sudah UKK.

Saya punya teman dekat, tentu. Tapi dari dua puluh tiga penghuni kelas termasuk saya, tak sampai seperdelapannya benar-benar dekat dengan saya. Saya tak ambil pusing, toh, saya memang pendiam. Lagipula kelas saya memang tidak terlalu mendewakan solidaritas berhubung nyaris seluruh penghuninya sama abainya dengan saya.

Lepas UKK dan menerima rapor serta dinyatakan naik kelas, saya dibuat terkejut lagi karena kelasnya kembali diacak. _Demi apa._

Saya terdiam di depan papan pengumuman. Nama saya tertera di nomor absen tujuh belas dari dua puluh empat murid dalam kelas XI IPA 3. Omong-omong, satu kelas maksimal berisi dua puluh lima. Ada yang kurang, tapi tidak pernah lebih. Sialnya, dari sekian banyak nama, tidak ada satupun yang saya kenal. Wah, bagaimana ini, batin saya waktu itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, saya melangkah saja berkeliling sekolah mencari kelas mana yang menjadi tumbal untuk titel XI IPA 3 ini.

Saya menemukannya di sayap kanan (jika dilihat dari depan sekolah), tepat di hadapan jembatan yang menghubungkan koridor lantai dua. Saya mengetuk pintu dan masuk pelan-pelan. Tidak ada banyak orang, hanya dua-tiga berhubung saya datang pagi. Setelah melempar senyum canggung, saya meraih bangku yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Satu-persatu penghuni lain masuk seiring waktu dan duduk sesuka hati, dan ketika Wali Kelas sudah masuk, saya baru menyadari bangku di dalam kelas ini kelebihan. Ada dua puluh empat murid, tapi bangkunya ada dua puluh lima dan bangku tanpa penghuni itu ada di ... belakang saya.

Saya tertohok, apakah tampang saya sebegitu madesunya sampai tidak ada yang mau duduk di belakang saya apa bagaimana?

"Pagi," sapa Wali Kelas kami dibumbui senyum. "Siap meniti level selanjutnya dari masa SMA kalian?"

Saya menarik napas. Lalu berseru bersama teman-teman sekelas saya yang bahkan saat pertama masuk pun sudah rusuh.

"SIAP!" (Sebenarnya saya ingin menambahkan 'belum', tapi tidak jadi karena takut citra saya hancur bahkan sebelum ada yang tahu nama saya.)

Dari sini, saya akan memulai cerita.

.

**_Vocaloid(s) belongs to Crypton Future Media, YAMAHA, and the pther respectful owners. Our cinnamon bun Piko is Sony Entertaiment's (and can i ask u serious question? when'll he get his updATE?!)_****_._**

.

**ramiga (n.) ㅡ sebelas ipa(mia) tiga. kumpulan anak-anak berotak geser yang dipimpin oleh ketua merah jambu dan wali kelas sableng**.

.

**[ a/n ]****halohaaaloo! hehe ada yang kenal? /ENGGA.****saya sebenernya sudah lamaaa sekaly mendeqam di pojokan fandom ini dan tyda pernah post karya hehe! /TERUS.****sebagai karya _debut_, ini agak ... /nangis. yasudala silakan berkomentar dan tunggu sablengnya Piko dan kawand-kawand! /APAKAMU.**

**( cinnamond, 25, 6, 19 )** aplotan dari hape, sori berantakan kayak mukaku:(


	2. i wali kelas

_[ i. wali kelas ]_

.

Yep, alih-alih menceritakan runtut kejadian sejak awal masuk sampai naik kelas, saya lebih memilih menceritakan per karakter.

Kelas kami punya sedikit cerita yang unik tentang wali kelas. Jadi begini, saat awal masuk, wali kelas kami alias orang yang bertanya di bab sebelumnya, adalah seorang wanita dengan warna rambut yang sama seperti saya; perak, yang dikuncir rendah. Matanya mencerminkan darah, tapi senyumnya persis sosok ibu. Namanya Haku Yowane, guru Fisika.

_Sial_, batin saya tertawa miris. Saya jelas-jelas benci Fisika dan Wali Kelas saya mengajar materi laknat itu? Sudahlah.

Ia memperkenalkan diri dan menyuruh kami untuk melakukannya juga dengan menyebut nama, tanggal lahir, dan asal kelas. _Untung saya tidak jadi yang pertama. Fiuuuh._

"Terima kasih," ucap orang di sebelah saya yang rambutnya seperti pisang. Siapa namanya? Len? Ah, iya. Sorak-sorai '_hai, Leeen~_' dengan huruf e yang dipanjang-panjangkan khas murid-murid yang menyapa teman barunya bergema kemudian.

Bu Haku menyuruh saya berdiri dengan isyarat mata, lalu saya lantas melakukannya. "Nama saya Piko Utatane. Tanggal lahir 8 Desember. Dari X IPA 1. Cita-cita ... dokter. Terima kasih." Lalu dari segala penjuru mengudaralah kooran '_hai, Pikooo~_'.

Begitu terus sampai murid yang duduk paling pojok. Lepas itu, Bu Haku mengatakan hal sakral. Hal keramat yang menjadi tujuan pokok setiap Wali Kelas di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

"Kita pilih struktur kelas, ya." Bu Haku menulis besar-besar di papan tulis, kapital dan tebal, '**PEMILIHAN STRUKTUR KELAS**'. Saya akan menceritakan pemilihannya di bab selanjutnya, tapi singkat cerita, telah dipilihlah kacung-kacung kami untuk satu tahun ke depan.

Dua hari setelahnya, masuk seorang guru muda. Lelaki. Rambutnya cokelat. Berkacamata. Sudah bisa menebak? Yep, dia adalah Kiyoteru Hiyama, guru yang mengampu satu lagi pelajaran laknat; Matematika.

"Selamat pagi!" Ia menjerit. Saya mengelus dada, kenapa ngegas, sih, Pak? "Kok lemes? PAGI!" Aduh, sial, makin ngegas ini manusia. Bodohnya, seperti virus, kengegasannya ini menular ke seluruh murid dalam ruangan (termasuk saya). Kami pun menjawab si bapak dengan kelewat bersemangat.

"Nah, jadi ... kalian tahu siapa saya?" _Ya belum, dong, Pak. Tahu Anda hidup saja baru hari ini_, jerit hati saya, dan saya yakin sebagian besar murid juga. "Nama saya Kiyoteru Hiyama, guru Matematika."

"Aih," desah Len yang tepat di sebelah saya dengan volume rendah. "Malesin banget. Kamu bisa Matik, Piko?"

"Eh?" Saya gelagapan, tidak siap menerima pertanyaan tiba-tiba di tengah introduksi Bapak Kiyoteru. "Aku, ya? Bisa, sih. Tapi ya gitu."

"Hu-um, sama." Len kembali memusatkan atensi pada Pak Kiyoteru yang kini masih betah berkoar memperkenalkan diri.

Setidaknya, sampai yang bersangkutan mengucapkan satu kalimat yang begitu membuat geger, lebih fenomenal dari berita manapun, dan sukses membuat seisi kelas melotot. "Saya, Wali Kelas kalian."

"Hah? Gimana, Pak?" Iroha, yang duduk di deret yang sama dengan saya namun dekat jendela, tampak tulalit. Tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Pak Kiyoteru berhubung dalam otaknya sudah tertanam bahwa Wali Kelas kami adalah Bu Haku dan bukannya bapak ini.

"Jadi gini, ya. Waktu pembagian Walas, ada kesalahan. Bu Haku ㅡWalas kalian sebelumnya Bu Haku, kan?ㅡ harusnya jadi pemegang kelas dua belas. Saya juga nggak ngerti, tapi intinya sekarang yang jadi Walas kalian itu saya."

Oh, hebat. Sebelas tahun bersekolah, baru kali ini saya mengalami pergantian Walas dengan alasan yang sebenarnya tidakdanta tersebut.

"Ketua Kelas mana?" Pemuda merah jambu yang duduk tepat di tengah kelas langsung berdiri. Reflek begitu jabatannya disebut. "Mohon bantuannya, ya."

"Iya, Pak!" Yuuma, nama Ketua Kelas kami, tersenyum canggung dan kembali duduk dengan gugup.

Nah, yang akan saya ceritakan sebagai Wali Kelas, adalah Bapak Kioyeru ini. Omong-omong, takdir sepertinya memang kejam. Pertukaran Walas ini tidak serta-merta membuat saya terbebas dari Walas guru pelajaran hitung-hitungan, malah makin parah. Keluar mulut Guru Fisika masuk mulut Guru Matematika (um, saya yakin saya tidak akan muat di mulut yang bersangkutan, _btw_). Ibaratnya lolos dari kandang penuh singa eh malah tercebur ke laut dan bertemu hiu megalodon.

Bapak ini punya impresi yang bagus. Kelewat bagus malah, dengan wajah muda dan suara mempesona serta pembawaan riang gembira berlawanan dengan apa yang diajarnya. Yang jadi masalah cuma satu; Walas kami sama _absurd_nya dengan kami.

Pernah suatu ketika, salah satu rekan yang namanya Yohio, kelupaan mengerjakan peer (_katanya_, kelupaan). Alih-alih ngamuk dengan kecepatan mulut 240 kilometer per jam dibumbui badai iler, Pak Kiyoteru malah menyuruh pemuda pirang itu untuk lari keliling sekolah dan menyungkemi guru satu-satu seakan-akan malaikat maut sudah menunggu di depan gerbang dan Yohio ingin memastikan dirinya suci dari dosa terhadap guru sebelum ia meninggal. Bukan cuma itu, untuk mengawasi Yohio maka ditumbalkanlah satu lagi teman kelas yang duduk dua meja di belakang saya (meja belakang saya kosong, kalau kalian ingat) dan dia harus ikut nge_sprint_ tanpa tujuan padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa.

Begonya, dia (namanya Dell) mau. Inilah letak ke_absurd_an kelas kami. Guru dan murid sama-sama kurang cepat koneksi otaknya (karena mengatai mereka lemot sedikit ... membuat saya takut disantet mereka).

Lalu, sebagai guru Mate**mati**ka, tentu beliau ingin anak didiknya mendapat nilai Matematika yang minimal di atas kelas-kelas lain yang diajarnya, agar ia bisa _riya_' (alias bahasa lain dari pamer). Tapi apa daya, dengan kelas yang kadar kewarasannya bahkan tidak sampai satu persen ini, harapan tinggal harapan. Beliau sudah berusaha mendongkrak nilai kami naik dengan berbagai metode, namun tetap saja di lembar nilai hanya beberapa biji kolom yang tertulis dengan tinta hitam alih-alih merah tanda tak lulus KKM. _Saya masuk kaum merah, tolong jangan ketawa._

Pak Kiyoteru pun akhirnya menggeber kami, memaksa kami semua jangan pulang dulu setiap hari Senin dan Rabu demi terlaksananya pelajaran tambahan Matematika. Yuuma ditugaskan menjaga agar tak ada yang kabur, tapi bodohnya malah anak itu sendiri yang paling gencar kabur. Melihat Ketua Kelasnya aktif kabur saat jam tambahan, warga-warga kelas lain pun mengikuti jejaknya. Alhasil pelajaran tambahan itu hidupnya tak sampai sebulan.

Malangnya Pak Kiyoteru, dikhianati muridnya sendiri.

Itu belum selesai. Ada lagi. Beliau pernah masuk ke kelas sambil menyapa dengan kelewat riang seperti biasa. Satu yang tidak biasa, ada kantong kresek hitam besar di tangannya. Rin, nama teman sekelas saya yang lain sekaligus salah satu Bendahara Kelas yang akan saya bahas di bab-bab selanjutnya, berinisiatif bertanya.

"Pak, itu apaan?"

Alih-alih menjawab dengan vokal, Bapak Kiyoteru malah langsung membongkar isi plastiknya dan nampaklah ... seperangkat kertas lipat warna-warni yang kita kenali sebagai _origami_. Tak lupa dengan dua pak _marker_ isi dua belas. Lho? Saya berjengit. Untuk apa? Memangnya Matematika bisa di-fusion dengan Seni Budaya?

Kali ini saya yang bertanya, "Pak, kita mau lipat _origami_?"

"Bukan, Piko," jawab si Bapak. "Kita akan belajar Trigonometri dengan media _origami_!"

Seisi kelas langsung mengeluarkan hawa suram. Apa-apaan ini? Sekarang Bapak menyuruh kami, dua puluh empat siswa-siswi normal kelas sebelas kembali menjadi bocah TK? Kenapa pula si Bapak malah sudah berkeliling membagikan _marker-marker_ dan _origami_ laknat itu?

"Ini." Pak Kiyoteru menyerahkan empat lembar origami bersama satu marker. Saya melotot dalam diam. Rambut saya memang sedikit lebih panjang dari ukuran normal untuk lelaki, tapi tidakkah Bapak ini jelas tahu bahwa saya **lelaki**? Mengapa saya diberikan marker warna ㅡ_demi Neptunusㅡ _**merah jambu**?!

"Pakㅡ"

Saya hendak protes, tapi tidak jadi karena Pak Kiyoteru sudah lebih dulu kembali ke depan kelas. Akhirnya saya sendiri tergelitik untuk mencari siapa gerangan yang sama nasibnya dengan sayaㅡmendapat warna merah jambuㅡberhubung Walas sendiri tadi membawa dua pak marker dan otomatis ada dua warna merah jambu. Saya edar pandangan, dan oh! Itu! Ada warna merah jambu di meja seseorang di deret dekat jendela. Dan itu ... Fukase!

( Saya bersorak. Ternyata yang dapat warna merah jambu satu lagi sama-sama lelaki. )

"Bocah-bocah sekalian." Pak Walas bersabda kembali. Danㅡitu apa-apaan, bocah?! PAK SEBAGIAN BESAR DARI KAMI BAHKAN SUDAH MASUK USIA LEGAL NYOBLOS MAKSUD ANDA APA. "Pegang origami pertama kalian, buka buku paket bab Trigonometri. Halamannya saya lupa, pokoknya cari!"

_Lha._

Sambil misuh, kami semua mencari bab yang dimaksud. Dan begitulah kami semua berakhir pada hari itu, mencoret origami dengan berbagai macam rumus dan latihan soal Trigonometri. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, metode ini sama sekali tidak membantu kami paham. Malah semakin membuat XI IPA 3 menjadi lebih _absurd_.

Sudah? Tentu saja belum. Saat sekolah menyelenggarakan lomba hias kelas saat Tujuh Belasan, di saat walas-walas lain hanya terima bersih dan menyuruh muridnya kerja-apa-kek-yang-penting-kelas-lo-indah, Pak Kiyoteru yang luar bi(n)asa ini malah nongol di kelas saat kami semua bersiap menghias. Kontan saya kaget, apalagi saat beliau ikut mengambil kuas dan mulai mengecat dinding kelas bersama para lelaki tinggi (saya tidak termasuk di dalamnya, iya, tahu kok). Singkat cerita, meski tidak menang sama sekali, kelas kami jadi punya cerita sendiri.

Hal ini berlanjut sampai FKM alias Festival Kreasi Makanan yang diumumkan satu minggu setelah Tujuh Belasan. Acaranya sendiri seminggu lagi setelah pengumuman. Tapi selama persiapan bahkan penyelenggaraan, Pak Kiyoteru ikut membantu kami baik tenaga maupun dana. Luar biasa. Sejak saat itu, kami semua memanggilnya Papa. Entah siapa yang memulai, pokoknya sampai sekarang nama beliau tidak pernah tersebut lagi karena seluruh penghuni kelas menyebutnya Papa. Mantap raga. (Karena jiwa sudah terlalu ordinari.)

Terlihat _surreal_, bukan? Tapi itu benar-benar Walㅡuhh, Papa saya. Yang sama _absurd_nya dengan kami semua.

Baiklah, mari kita tutup bab ini dan bersedialah untuk bab selanjutnya, Keㅡ

Tunggu sebentar.

Saya sudah menceritakan saat-saat Papa ngamuk, kan?

Lho, belum?

Oke, tahan hasrat kalian untuk menekan tombol kembali karena masih ada lagi cerita tentang Papa Kiyoteru ini. Tahan. Sedikiiiiit saja.

Jadi ceritanya, di suatu jam pelajaran kosong, kalian tentu tahu akan jadi seribut apa kelas kami. Suara bor jalan atau truk semen bahkan kalah telak. Di tengah kerusuhan itu, tak sengaja ada bola yang memantul ke proyektor kelas. Kerumunan yang bermain bola terkejut tiada dua saat menyadari kedahsyatan bola tadi sampai menyebabkan proyektor oleng dan jatuh dari penyangganyaㅡ

BRAK.

"ADUH!"

... Dan menimpa kepala merah jambu Yuuma yang tidur pas di bawah proyektor dengan begitu indah. Ketua Kelas kami lalu meringis dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kelas makin riuh, dan di saat itu pula Papa memasuki kelas.

"ADA APA INI?!" Alarm bahaya saya berbunyi, menjerit sekencang mungkin. Papa tidak pernah bicara dengan intonasi tinggi dan berbahaya seperti barusan, jadi kalau sampai kami membuatnya seperti itu, maka satu kata: _mampus_.

Semua diam. Papa tampak begitu marah saat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian tahu?!" Saya ingin menjawab, _enggak, Pa. 'Kan Papa belum kasih tahu, _tapi urung karena situasi sedang tidak memungkinkan. "Saya ke sini untuk marahin kalian karena Ulhar Matematika Peminatan kalian benar-benar jeblok. Baru saya mau urung marah karena mikir, kalian anak didik saya, eh, kalian malah bikin masalah begini!"

Masih diam.

BUAK.

Semua melotot kaget. Papa baru saja menendang bangku terdekat dan membuatnya mental beberapa meter. Saya bukan hanya kaget, tapi juga sedih. Karena demi apapun, yang barusan jadi korban aniaya adalah bangku saya!

"Saya kecewa sama kalian!" Intonasi tertinggi dari Papa yang pernah saya dengar. Setelah menendang sekali lagi bangku saya, beliau membanting pintu sekeras yang ia bisa.

Hasilnya, kami harus memanggil teknisi dari kelas sebelah untuk memperbaiki engsel pintu yang rusak.

(Tenang saja, biaya reparasi yang berupa membayar makan siang si teknisi ditanggung Papa karena merasa bersalah meski sudah minta maaf pada kami ratusan kali.)

Kali ini benar-benar selesai. Siap untuk bab selanjutnya?

Yang akan saya bahas adalahㅡ

Yuuma Tsubaki, Ketua Kelas.

[ **_Vocaloid(s) belongs to YAMAHA, Crypton, etc. Kiyoteru Hiyama belongs to AH-Software. _]**

.

**[ a/n ]**

**hewoo hewoooo! kali ini kita ditemani bapak _gunung api _(yep, _Hiyama)_ yang unch unch nikahi aq pak! /APALO.**

**well, sebagian dari sini adalah kisah nyata yang diberikan bumbu biar lebih unch meski saya ragu apa humornya dapet? :( /NGA.**

**yaudah deh silakan orat-oret kolom komentar!**

**[ cinnamond, 9 / 7 / 19 ] **masih dari hape, maab masih berantakan huhu


End file.
